Lars Blackspike
Lars is a cruel, unpredictable creature of pure evil. He fears Zzarka, but he is beginning to suspect that his mistress has been destroyed permanently. If he decides that Zzarka is no longer a threat to him, he tries to seize as much of her former holdings and power for himself as he can. Lars is always accompanied by at least 3 vampire spawn and several lesser undead. He always sends them into melee combat first, while he hangs back, attacking the foes and bolstering his spawn with his cleric spells and abilities. Lars prefers to prepare spells that affect several characters at once, such as unholy blight. He usually, however, has at least one slay living spell prepared, in case he is cornered in melee combat. If Lars feels the battle is going against him, he summons a swarm of bats, assumes gaseous form, and flees. He happily sacrifices his spawn if it means he has a better chance of escape. Male dwarf vampire Clr10; CR 12; Medium-size undead; HD 10d12; hp 100; Init +8; Spd 15 ft.; AC 20, touch 14, flat-footed 16; Atk +11 melee (1d6+6 plus energy drain, slam), or +9/+4 melee (1d8+4/x3, dwarven urgrosh) and +9 melee (1d6+2/x3, dwarven urgrosh); SA blood drain, domination, energy drain, rebuke undead 9/day; SQ alternate form, children of the night, cold resistance 20, create spawn, DR 15/+1, dwarf traits, electricity resistance 20, fast healing 5, gaseous form, spider climb, turn resistance +4, undead traits; AL CE; SV Fort +7, Ref +9, Will +11; Str 18, Dex 19, Con 10, Int 11, Wis 18, Cha 14. Skills and Feats: Bluff +10, Craft (metalworking) +2, Craft (stoneworking) +2, Diplomacy +4, Heal +8, Hide +12, Knowledge (religion) +7, Listen +14, Move Silently +12, Search +8, Sense Motive +12, Spot +14; Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (dwarven urgrosh), Extra Turning, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Two-Weapon Fighting. Blood Drain (Ex): Lars can suck blood from a living victim with his fangs by making a successful grapple check (grapple bonus +11). If he pins the foe, Lars drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution drain each round the pin is maintained. Domination (Su): Lars can crush an opponent's will just by looking into his or her eyes. This ability is similar to a gaze attack, except that Lars must take a standard action, and those merely looking at him are not affected. Anyone Lars targets must succeed at a Will save (DC 17) or fall instantly under his influence as though by a dominate person spell (caster level 12th). The ability has a range of 30 feet. Energy Drain (Su): This attack happens automatically when Lars's slam attack hits. Each successful energy drain bestows two negative levels. For each negative level bestowed on an opponent, Lars heals 5 points of damage (or 10 on a critical hit), gaining any excess as temporary hit points. After 24 hours have passed, the afflicted opponent must attempt a Fortitude save (DC 17) for each negative level. If successful, the negative level goes away with no harm to the creature; otherwise the creature's level is also reduced by one. Alternate Form (Su): Lars can assume the shape of a bat, dire bat, wolf, or dire wolf as a standard action. This ability is similar to a polymorph self spell (caster level 12th), except that Lars can assume only one of the forms given here per use of the ability. He can remain in that form until he assumes another or until the next sunrise. Children of the Night (Su): Lars can command the lesser creatures of the world and once per day can call forth a pack of 4d8 dire rats, a swarm of 10d10 bats, or a pack of 3d6 wolves as a standard action. These creatures arrive in 2d6 rounds and serve him for up to 1 hour. Create Spawn (Su): A humanoid or monstrous humanoid slain by Lars's energy drain attack rises as a vampire spawn 1d4 days after burial. If Lars instead drains the victim's Constitution to 0 or less, the victim returns as a spawn if it had 4 or fewer HD and as a vampire if it had 5 or more HD. In either case, the new vampire or spawn is under the command of Lars and remains enslaved until his death. Dwarf Traits: Lars has a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids, a +2 racial bonus on saves against spells and spell-like abilities, a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against all poisons, and a +4 dodge bonus against giants. He has darkvision (60-foot range) and stonecunning (+2 racial bonus on checks to notice unusual stonework; can make a check for unusual stonework as though actively searching when within 10 feet and can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can; intuit depth). Lars also has a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and Craft or Profession checks related to stone or metal (these bonuses are already figured into the statistics above). Fast Healing (Ex): Lars regains hit points at a rate of 5 points of damage each round so long as he has at least 1 hit point. Fast healing does not restore hit points lost from starvation, thirst, or suffocation, and it does not allow Lars to regrow or reattach lost body parts. If reduced to 0 hit points or lower, Lars automatically assumes gaseous form and attempts to escape. He must reach his coffin home within 2 hours or be utterly destroyed. (He can travel up to 9 miles in 2 hours.) Once at rest in his coffin, he rises to 1 hit point after 1 hour, then resumes fast healing at the rate of 5 hit points per round. Gaseous Form (Su): As a standard action, Lars can assume gaseous form at will, as the spell (caster level 5th), but he can remain gaseous indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. Spider Climb (Ex): Lars can climb sheer surfaces as though with a spider climb spell. Turn Resistance (Ex): When resolving a turn, rebuke, command, or bolster attempt, Lars is treated as a 14-HD creature. Undead Traits: Lars is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease, death, effects, necromantic effects, mind-affecting effects, and any effect requiring a Fortitude save unless it also works on objects. He is not subject to critical hits, subdual damage, ability damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Negative energy heals him, and he is not at risk of death from massive damage but is destroyed at 0 hit points or less. Lars has darkvision (60-foot range). He cannot be raised, and resurrection works only if he is willing. Cleric Spells per Day (6/6/6/5/5/3; base DC = 14 + spell level). Deity: None. Domains: Death (death touch 1/day), Evil (cast evil spells at +1 caster level). Possessions: Dwarven urgrosh, ring of evasion, brooch of shielding, Quaal's feather token. Category:Hill dwarves Category:Vampires Category:Clerics of Diinkarazan Category:Worshipers of Diinkarazan